Concepción
by Clio Salome
Summary: Con pesar le informamos que su esposo Namikaze Naruto ha sido declarado desaparecido en acción Cinco años después, un reencuentro, un hijo de por medio y un matrimonio que peligra, pero todavía hay amor: -Naruto- el pelinegro tomó aire para darse valor –estoy embarazado. -¿Qué? ¿Te volviste a casar?-. -¡No! el bebé que llevo es tuyo- Un mpreg NaruSasu


Hola, de nueva cuenta pasándome por aquí. Estoy trabajando en otro proyecto pero esta historia se me ocurrió y fue de esas ideas que tienes que escribir en el momento, y aprovechando el puente de fiestas patria (¿viva México?). Además eso determinar fic´s antes de ir a la escuela se está haciendo costumbre.

¡Mi primer mpreg de Naruto! (Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto y a decir verdad ya no se que esperar en el manga, creo que le haré vudú al hombre o tal vez santería)

Advertencias: AU, OoC, lime y muerte de un personaje (mención)

Es todo, a leer:

**Concepción**

_Fuerzas armadas de la República de Japón_

_Estimado señor Namikaze Sasuke:_

_Con pesar le informamos que su esposo el señor Namikaze Naruto con placas de identificación NATO108234-B1, ha sufrido junto con toda su brigada un accidente en el avión que lo transportaba, las labores de búsqueda y rescate comenzaron de inmediato sin embargo no hubo resultado alguno por lo que se le ha declarado desaparecido en acción, reciba nuestras condolencias y eterna gratitud por tan valiente soldado._

_Atentamente:  
>General Zato Mori<br>Primer general de la división de ayuda humanitaria_

Sasuke terminó de leer la notificación con lágrimas en los ojos y un nudo en la garganta, cuando revisó el correo y encontró un sobre con el símbolo del ejercito pensó que era una carta de Naruto no un comunicado de las fuerzas armadas.

Devastado se sentó en las escaleras de acceso a su casa y dejo que sus lagrimas fluyeran "no, no puede estar muerto" repetía en su mente como si de una pesadilla se tratara, no soportaba el hecho de que su esposo, el amor de su vida se había ido para siempre.

-¡NARUTO!- gritó con todo el dolor que sentía por dentro.

**Cinco años después…**

-Bienvenido a casa hijo- comentó un soldado veterano mientras sellaba la cartilla de uno de los que regresaban

-es bueno estar de vuelta- contestó con una gran sonrisa

-¿estás seguro que no quieres ir a un hospital? Aún necesitan revisarte-

-estoy seguro señor, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me fui y tengo a alguien esperándome- sus ojos azules brillaron al pensar en su esposo

-espero no le des un infarto al pobre-

-no se preocupe, que de seguro que cuando se recupere de la impresión querrá golpearme por dobe- soltó una risa nerviosa

-pues buena suerte muchacho, disfruta de esta oportunidad que te está dando la vida-

-si señor- recitó perfectamente y con un saludo militar se despidió

El taxi paró en una bonita casa de dos piso color amarillo

-justo como la recordaba- comentó con añoranza, salió del vehículo y pagó el importe del traslado.

Con mucha emoción ingresó por la pequeña reja de madera, sonrió al ver el cuidado jardín e instintivamente se dirigió a la puerta trasera, no le sorprendió encontrársela sin llave. Sin hacer ruido entró a la casa y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al observar de espaldas al ser que añoraba ver, con su piel blanca y cabello negro, con esos profundos ojos negros y unos pequeños labios rosados

-Sasuke- dijo lo más calmado que pudo

El aludido se tensó, "no puede ser" se dijo así mismo, muchas veces su mente lo había engañado en sus momentos de mayor desesperación, lentamente se giró para observar a quien le había hablado, fue tanta la impresión que soltó la taza que lavaba y se hizo añicos contra el piso

-Na…Na… ¡Naruto!- exclamó sin creérselo aún y con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas

El recién llegado sonrío y rápidamente se acerco para abrazar fuertemente el cuerpo de su esposo, sus ojos también estaba húmedos.

-pero… ¿cómo? El avión cayó, te buscaron, no entiendo nada- el moreno hablaba atropelladamente intentando encontrar una respuesta lógica

-vamos a sentarnos- sugirió el rubio

Tomados de la mano fueron a la sala, se sentaron en uno de los sillones mirándose cara a cara, el ojiazul tomo las manos de su esposo antes de hablar

-habían pasado dos meses desde que llegue Vietnam, el huracán que los azotó creó un caos en todo el lugar, nos alertaron que algunas de las montañas se estaban deslavando y sepultado poblados enteros, nuestra misión era desalojar a esta gente. Un día el clima estaba especialmente inestable, estábamos yendo a las montañas del sur cuando el viento desestabilizó el avión y empezamos a caer, el piloto intentó un acuatizaje pero el caudal del río Mekong estaba muy inestable; después del impacto el río me arrastró y en algún momento quede inconsciente.-

Unos pescadores de una pequeña aldea me encontraron y me llevaron a su casa, estaba muy herido y tenía pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir pero gracias a sus cuidados me recuperé pero cuando desperté sufría de amnesia, no recordaba nada pero en mis placas de identificación estaba mi nombre pero solo eso, no hablaba el idioma y por lo tanto no podía comunicarme pero los pobladores creían que era americano por mi apariencia, yo no sabía de donde era.

Así pasaron casi tres años, trabajaba en los campos de arroz y pescaba en el río pero por las noches me preguntaba quién era, alguien esperaba por mi y en sueños veía unos ojos negros y unos labios que susurraban –Naruto-, un día fuimos al mercado flotante de Cần Thơ ahí unos turistas japoneses reconocieron mi idioma y me ayudaron a llegar Hanói, la capital del país, donde pude contactar a la embajada, después de unos meses de papeleos me repatriaron y volví pero a un hospital en Tokio para que me repusiera, tarde casi un año en recuperar completamente la memoria e inmediatamente que quise hacer fue ir a buscar a mi esposo, pero tuve que pasar unos cuantos exámenes mas para que me dejaran volver, lo primero que hice al salir del hospital fue tomar un avión hacia Sapporo, pase a las oficinas del ejército a firmar mi baja y ahora estoy aquí y no pienso irme nunca- terminó de relatar para volver a abrazar a Sasuke

-¿Por qué no me avisaron que estabas vivo? – inquirió

-no sé, tal vez el informe no llegó pero eso ya no importa. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y las cosas pueden haber cambiado pero… te sigo amando Sasuke-

-hay algo que debo decirte Naruto- el pelinegro tomó aire para darse valor –estoy embarazado- dijo después de un breve silencio

-¿Qué? ¿Te volviste a casar?-

-¡No!- lo interrumpió- el bebé que llevo es tuyo-

Sasuke sabía que el rubio se sorprendería pero nunca se espero ver la mirada furiosa que su esposo le dedicaba

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?- reclamó

-deja que te explique-

-¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¡Te recuerdo que no nos hemos visto en años y amenos de que con mis pensamientos te preñara lo que dices es absurdo!-

-¡ten cuidado con lo que dices!-

-durante los últimos meses no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, me aterraba la idea de que me hubieras olvidado y ahora me sales con esto, si me hubieras dicho que salías con alguien o incluso te habías acostado con esa persona te hubiera perdonado, pero esto, que intentes imponerme un hijo es ruin, nunca creí que tú… - Naruto fue interrumpido por la poderosa cachetada que el doncel le dio

-¡Si no sabes, no hables! Este tiempo fue muy duro para mí también pero escúchame bien porque no lo voy a repetir: ¡Yo nunca me he acostado con alguien más!-

-suficiente, me largo- informó mientras se dirigía a la puerta de adelante y salía por ella, el moreno sintió una punzada en su vientre pero la ignoró

-ahora huyes en lugar de hablar, eres un cobarde- expresó ácidamente saliendo de la casa también

-cuando quieras hablar con la verdad, hablaremos. No quiero mentiras- el rubio se extraño de que no le respondieran así que se giró pero la imagen lo dejo helado, Sasuke se había desmayado.

El primer sentido que reaccionó fue su olfato ya que pudo percibir el olor a desinfectante del lugar, no se sorprendió estar en un hospital; lentamente abrió los ojos y comprobó su teoría, en la habitación estaban Naruto y Shizune, su obstetra

-¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó la pelinegra

-bien, un poco mareado-

-sabes que tu embarazo es un poco delicado y no debes recibir sobresaltos-

-¿cómo está el bebé?- quiso saber alarmado

-está perfecto, tu hijo es fuerte pero aun así debes tener cuidado-

-no volverá a ocurrir- prometió, la morena sonrió complacida

-¿puede hacer una prueba de paternidad?- habló por primera vez el rubio

-¿qué?- dijeron ambos

-una prueba de paternidad ¿puede hacerse ahorita o hay que esperar a que nazca?-

-si se puede hacer, pero en el caso de Sasuke no es recomendable. La prueba es invasiva y debido a su condición podría causar un aborto- explicó

-no voy a arriesgar a mi bebé por una estúpida exigencia tuya- gruñó- dices que no es tu hijo ¡pues perfecto! No te necesito, pensaba tenerlo solo y así será-

-Sasuke- su tono era amenazador

-Disculpen- interrumpió la doctora- conozco un poco de su situación por lo que Sasuke me ha contado y usted también Naruto, pero una prueba de paternidad es demasiado riesgoso ahora y considero que primero deberían hablar- aconsejó, iba a seguir hablando pero su localizador la detuvo –tengo una emergencia, disculpen- Y Sasuke, tranquilo- dijo antes de salir

-Quiero el divorcio- el doncel fue el primero en hablar y romper en tenso ambiente

-¿qué?-

-quiero el divorcio-

-¿por qué?-

-¿por qué? Será porque te largaste por cinco años

-¡tuve un accidente! Yo no decidí desaparecer- contraatacó

-y no recuerdas que te pedí, que te suplique que no fueras a esa misión, pero no, como siempre no me hiciste caso y en tu intento de superhéroe y salvar al mundo casi mueres, sentí que fallecería en cualquier momento, no sé como sobreviví todo este tiempo-

-tal vez acostándote con hombres, ya que no creo que tú solo te hayas embarazado-

Esas palabras hirieron profundamente a Sasuke, en un momento de rabia tomo la jarra de agua que estaba al lado de su cama y la lanzo directamente a la cabeza de Naruto, sus buenos reflejos evitaron un golpe certero pero el ruido alentó a las enfermeras que entraron precipitadamente, sacaron al rubio y al ojinegro lo sedaron.

Sasuke pasó dos días en el hospital, en ese tiempo Naruto no se apareció para anda pero el día que lo daban de alta, sin saber bien como terminó frente a la puerta de su habitación, respiro para relajarse y entró, se sorprendió al encontrar la habitación vacía, extrañado se dirigió al control de enfermeras

-disculpe señor, pero no hay ningún Namikaze- explico la mujer

-no puede ser- dijo extrañado –habitación 86, Namikaze Sasuke-

-aquí hay un Sasuke y corresponde a la habitación pero esta como Uchiha-

El rubio masculló una maldición y agradeciendo a la enfermera se retiró, estaba enojado. Tomó un taxi y se dirigió a su casa. Totalmente decidido subió las escaleras pero se detuvo ante la puerta, en esos días no había pisado el dormitorio y de alguna forma le aterraba lo que podría encontrarse, reunió valor e ingresó para encontrarse con la imagen de su esposo empacando

-¿Qué haces?-

-creo que tienes ojos y dos dedos de frente para saberlo- respondió mordaz- pero si tus neuronas no sirven, te explico: empaco, me voy

-no puedes irte, ¡esta es nuestra casa!-

-entiende que no hay un nosotros y esta casa la compraste tú, así que me voy-

-no tienes a donde irte- intentaba detenerlo

-no te preocupes, si me trago mi orgullo y suplico lo suficiente, tal vez mi padre me permita volver a su casa, sobre todo si le digo que nos hemos separado además siempre quiso nietos- finalizó cerrando la maleta

Con paso decidido se acercó a la puerta de la alcoba pero se detuvo al pasar junto a Naruto

-tú y yo ya no tenemos ningún lazo así que te la devuelvo- dijo mientras se quitaba su alianza de matrimonio y se la daba al rubio, continuó su camino

-¡espera! Por favor no te vayas, no acabes con nuestro matrimonio-

-Naruto, un matrimonio está basado en el amor y la confianza, nosotros ya no tenemos eso-

-¡yo te amo!-

-yo también te amo, pero no confías en mí, ya te perdí una vez y no soportaría que te marcharas de nuevo o que despreciaras a mi hijo-

-¿y no vamos a intentarlo? Ha pasado mucho tiempo y bastantes cosas, hemos cambiado pero si lo intentamos, si nos conocemos de nuevo creo que volveremos a enamorarnos. Lo del bebé es asunto aparte, pero si me lo explicas intentaré comprenderte

-¿y si no es suficiente? Ahora lo más importante es mi hijo-

-te comprendo, además la doctora dijo que debías descansar, no creo que debas viajar. Hace frío y si te pasa algo será riesgoso-

-pero…-

-intentémoslo- interrumpió- si te hace sentir mejor no compartiremos el dormitorio, tú quédate en la recámara principal y yo colocare un futón en la habitación de al lado-

Para demostrar la veracidad de sus palabras el mayor se dirigió a la puerta que estaba al lado de la habitación de su aún esposo, tomo el pomo y cuando lo giró para abrir Sasuke intentó detenerlo

-¡No! ¡No entrés ahí!- pero fue demasiado tarde.

Naruto se encontró con una habitación de paredes rosado pastel, una cuna desarmada en un rincón, un cambiador de bebés y ropita aun en sus bolsas

-creí que el bebé era niño, eso me dijo la doctora ¿tu preferías una niña?- pregunto con curiosidad, se volteo para encarar al azabache pero lo vio cerca de la cómoda y con los ojos sumidos en una gran tristeza -¿Sasuke?-

-hay algo que no sabes, pero tienes que escucharme sin interrumpirme- Naruto asintió –hace cinco años tú te fuiste a mediados de febrero, un par de semanas después me empecé a sentir mal, tenía nauseas y mareos, creí que era un fuerte resfriado así que fui al médico, no tenía gripe… estaba embarazado. Intente llamarte para darte la buena noticia pero estabas de misión, fue cuando desapareciste; unos meses más tarde me llegó el comunicado del ejército, yo ya estaba de cinco meses.

Sufrí y lloré mucho, pero tenía que ser fuerte por el bebé, era una niña. Todo iba bien pero un viernes fui al supermercado, tome el autobús y no había ningún problema, sin embargo los semáforos fallaron y otro trasporte nos chocó, la fuente se rompió y el parto se adelantó.

-Sasuke, no- Naruto se imaginaba lo que había pasado y el corazón se le estrujó de dolor

- Me hicieron una cesárea de emergencia y la niña nació, era tan pequeñita solo tenía siete meses. Generalmente a los bebés prematuros se les lleva a la incubadora pero a nosotros nos trasladaron a un cuarto especial y me la dejaron, me dijeron que disfrutara el tiempo con ella ya que no había muchas esperanzas –la voz del doncel se quebró –una hora y cuarenta y siete minutos vivió, ¡murió en mis brazos sin que yo pudiera hacer algo!- al terminar el pelinegro se abrazo a sí mismo y derramó las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo, Naruto se apuro a abrazarlo, también estaba llorando.

-¡oh, Sasuke! Tú no debiste parar por eso y menos solo, cuánta razón tenías al decirme que dejara ya las misiones de rescate, salvaba a desconocidos y no pude hacer nada por nuestra hija, perdóname, lo siento tanto, te perderé perdón toda la vida-

-creí que moriría de dolor, primero tú y luego mi bebé. Pase un tiempo en el hospital por depresión y estuve aproximadamente un año en tratamiento psiquiátrico, salí adelante por ustedes, su recuerdo me mantuvo a flote y aunque sea para llevarles flores a su tumba tenía que sobreponerme ¡no sabes la alegría que siento porque estás conmigo!-

-y no te dejaré- prometió estrujándolo más contra su pecho, se quedaron así unos minutos hasta que lo alzo en brazos –han sido demasiadas emociones, te llevare a descansar ¿sí?- Sasuke asintió

Con cuidado lo coloco en el centro de la cama y lo cobijó –duerme, no te preocupes por nada-

-¡no te vayas!- exclamo el ojinero cuando vio las intenciones de Naruto de apartarse de la cama, rápidamente el varón se coloco a su lado y lo abrazó, instintivamente llevó su mano al vientre abultado de su pareja y lo acarició, poco después ambos estaban dormidos.

Sasuke despertó y se encontró solo en la habitación pero no se alteró, el sonido de la ducha le indicaba donde estaba su marido, el cielo se había obscurecido, se fijo en el reloj y vio que no era muy tarde, tal vez llovería. Con cierta indecisión de la cómoda de al lado de su cama sacó un sobre amarillo, tenían que ser sinceros.

-ya despertaste, debes tener hambre. Llamé a un restaurant y cuando pedí que mandaran lo que siempre comes dijeron que eras muy voluble ¿es por el embarazo? Quiero saber a que me enfrento- dijo sonriente

-sí, los antojos son para volverse loco-

-no te preocupes por eso, yo te consentiré en todo-

-a ver si piensas lo mismo después de que te despierte en la madrugada-

-no me quejaré- aseguro -¿qué es eso?- se fijo en el sobre que tenía, Sasuke palmeó la cama para que se sentara a su lado

-no sé si quieras verlas, pero son las fotos de nuestra hija. Una enfermera me hizo el favor de tomarlas y las he atesorado por muchos años-

Con nerviosismo Naruto abrió el paquete y saco las fotografías de una niña recién nacida

-¿Cómo era?- preguntó con voz trémula

-rubia y de ojos azules, era tu viva imagen. Ahí está su partida de nacimiento- Naruto sacó una hoja y leyó: -14 de agosto de 2009, Nombre: Namikaze Naruko-

-se parecía tanto a ti que por eso escogí ese nombre-

-me gustaría visitar su tumba, pero será después de que nazca el bebé, no quiero arriesgarlo. La doctora Shizune me dijo que estas de cinco meses. Te juro que si tu no me los decías yo nunca iba a adivinarlo.

-es por la ropa que uso, además a partir de ahora va a crecer y bastante. Ya que tocamos el tema ¿quieres mi explicación?-

-sólo si quieres dármela, yo no te la exigiré-

-aclarémoslo todo, ¿de acuerdo? –El ojiazul asintió –No sé si recuerdas que cuando volviste de un rescate en Corea me contaste que uno de tus compañeros se había ido a un banco de esperma a dejar su semilla por si le pasaba algo y cuando regreso se llevó la sorpresa de que ya era padre, pues en broma te comente que deberías hacer lo mismo y así yo podría embarazarme, ¡era una broma, nunca pensé que lo harías! Pero hace como diez meses me llamaron de una clínica de fertilidad y me dijeron si ibas a renovar el contrato para que mantuvieran tus muestras, fui a la clínica y el doctor me mostró los documentos que habías firmado y que establecían que solo yo podía utilizarlas, no lo pensé mucho y me sometí al tratamiento de fertilidad; y ahora estoy embarazado de cinco meses de mi esposo que lleva en la ciudad menos de una semana. Jamás le voy a contar esto al niño-

-había olvidado las muestras- murmuró – ¡es cierto que el niño es mío y nunca me has sido infiel!-

-no creo que abrirse de piernas frente a un médico y que te introdujera un catéter para tener un hijo sea considerado una infidelidad-

-me hubiera gustado poner al bebé ahí por mi mismo- murmuró haciendo un puchero, Sasuke soltó una carcajada

-ya habrá oportunidad para eso soldado, y si no te importa me daré una ducha rápida y ojalá que cuando salga ya esté aquí la comida porque tengo tanta hambre que me comería a una vaca con todo y campana- bromeo mientras buscaba en el armario algo que ponerse, la maleta había sido desecha por Naruto y toda su ropa estaba acomodada de nuevo.

Las risotadas de Naruto se oían por toda la casa, Sasuke venía saliendo de la cocina con una taza humeante y se dirigió a la sala, el rubio estaba frente al televisor viendo un programa de comedia

-me gusta cuando el perro corretea al gato y destrozan la colección de figurillas que les heredó la abuela- comentó llegando a su lado

-un clásico ¿terminaste tu artículo?-

-sí, ya lo envíe-

Sasuke trabajaba como columnista en el periódico local, le gustaba ese trabajo porque podía hacerlo desde casa y expresaba su opinión, pero desde hacía diez meses había vuelto a su verdadera pasión: los cuentos infantiles, originalmente fueron apariciones mensuales pero en poco tiempo adquirieron gran popularidad hasta hacerlos semanales, incuso habían editado suplementos especiales en fechas conmemorativas y el editor del periódico siempre estaba dispuesto a publicar una nueva historia aún si le avisaba una noche antes .

Naruto se encontraba de licencia militar, pese a que había dimitido el gobierno le pasaba lo correspondiente a su sueldo de cinco años y su incapacidad, en realidad el rubio lo prefería así ya que podía estar todo el tiempo con Sasuke y ayudarlo en la casa, ahora su esposo y su hijo eran su prioridad

-¿Qué traes ahí? Espero que no sea café por que la cafeína no te conviene-

-es cocoa caliente ¿quieres que te sirva un poco?-

-prefiero que te sientes conmigo y miremos televisión-

El doncel se sentó entre las piernas de su marido y dejo que lo abrazará para rodearlos a ambos con una manta, el día estaba frío, al cabo de un rato el rubio noto que el azabache se había dormido, prefirió no moverse y disfrutar de la cercanía

-Muy bien Sasuke- felicitaba la doctora –has hecho caso a las indicaciones y el bebé esta excelente, solo nos falta una cosa más –le extendió una hoja- es una orden para unos análisis de sangre, ve al segundo piso para que te tomen las muestras-

-de acuerdo, si eso es todo nos vemos el mes que viene-

-¿te importaría adelantarte? Tengo unas dudas-

-está bien, pero ya te dijo que es seguro que va a ser niño y que podemos pintar la habitación de azul y solo nos quedan tres meses para eso-

-ya sé, te espero en la entrada-

Divisó la cabellera rubia de su esposo cerca de la puesta, apresurando el paso se acerco a él y salieron

-¿te dolió?- pregunto Naruto al ver como Sasuke se sobaba el brazo –tú no eres de los que les teme a las agujas-

-he de confesar que la enfermera fue medio salvaje- contestó divertido

-¿no quieres comer algo?-

-tengo antojo de pay de limón y un té de durazno-

-pues hay que saciar ese antojo-

-¿ranas? No puedes poner ranas en la habitación de un bebé, Naruto-

-tampoco serpientes, Sasuke- rebatió

-solo fue un pensamiento en voz alta, no es como lo hubiera hecho-

-tu dijiste que no querías los típicos ositos ¿entonces?-

-había pensado en gatos-

-¿gatos?- repitió

-sí, gatos; de esos que tienen orejitas puntiagudas, bigotes lindos y dicen miau- se burló

-¿y porque no zorros? A mí me gustan los zorros-

Sasuke no rebatió y pensó unos segundos y con una clara idea se acerco lentamente a Naruto, entornó los ojos y al llegar a su altura le hecho los brazos al cuello antes de besarlo apasionadamente

-¿tal vez haya una forma de llegar a un acuerdo?- ronroneó para cazar de nueva cuenta los labio de su marido, al principió el rubio respondió pero pasada la sorpresa inicial separa al moreno de los hombros

-gatos me parece buena idea, voy por unas galletas ¿quieres algo?- hablo atropelladamente, sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación. Sasuke sintió decepción, no era la primera vez que intentaba acercarse a su marido pero siempre era rechazado, si no fuera tan orgulloso se habría puesto a llorar en ese instante

-¿todavía quieres la prueba de paternidad?- le pregunta fue tan inesperada que se quedo de pie, ahí en la puerta del baño con los ojos abiertos y la mandíbula desencajada

-no… ¡no! confío en lo que me dijiste- Sasuke asintió y se giro en la cama acomodándose a dormir, incluso cerró los ojos pero Naruto sabía que estaba fingiendo -¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-solo quiero entender-

-¿entender qué?-

-porque me rechazas, creí que aun tenías dudas sobre la paternidad del bebé pero creo que es lo que pasa con los embarazos, el cuerpo cambia y ya no me vez atractivo- dijo tranquilamente pero por dentro gritaba de furia y tristeza

-eso no es cierto, tu eres hermoso y más ahora-

-¿entonces? Te he dado miles de señales y siempre me sales con una excusa absurda ¡dime la verdad!-

-¡quiero tocarte pero no puedo!- exclamo frenético

-¿porqué?-

-el día que fuimos a la consulta hablé con tu doctora mientras te sacaban sangre y le pregunté si podíamos tener relaciones sexuales, ella me dijo que no, sería peligroso para el bebé ¡no voy a arriesgarlos por un calentón!-

-cuando a una persona le recomiendan no tener actividad sexual debe hablarlo con su pareja por dos razones: uno, se evitan malos entendidos y dos, se buscan alternativas para sobrepasar la situación y no me refiero al agua fría-

Con decisión el doncel se levanto de la cama y aprovecho el aletargamiento de su marido para empujarlo a la cama y que cayera sentado, como se acabada de terminar solo llevaba unos bóxers

-ahora te voy a demostrar que podemos tener intimidad sin riesgo- sentenció y con decisión se arrodilló en el suelo, bajo la ropa interior del rubio e introdujo su miembro en su boca

-Sa…¡Sasuke!- masculló por las sensaciones, era la primera vez en todos sus años de relación que el azabache le hacia una felación, él se las había hecho al doncel pero nunca a la inversa.

El pacer que sentía era indescriptible, el azabache recorría toda la extensión con toda su lengua mientras sus dedos se enredaban en su vello púbico; soltó un gemido cuando una mano estrujó sus testículos y la boca comió completamente su miembro. Sumergido en el éxtasis del placer llevo sus morenas manos hasta la cabellera negra que tanto le gustaba acariciar y comenzó a marcar el ritmo de las succiones, en medio de la bruma sintió su estómago contraerse y gritando el nombre de su esposo exploto en tan rica cavidad, con el relajamiento pos orgásmico se dejo caer en la cama para recuperar la respiración; desde su posición observo a su doncel ponerse de pie y con sus dedos recoger el semen que escurría por sus labios y lo lamía

-y ahora señor Namikaze, sería tan amable de cumplir con sus obligaciones maritales y provocarme un orgasmo, porque me permito recordarle que no he sentido uno en cinco años y que soy un doncel embarazado y muy hormonado –

Inmediatamente el rubio se puso de pie y contemplo al ojinegro semisentado en la cama, con las piernas a viertas y su miembro erguido, el impacto de la ropa interior de su pareja lo saco de su ensoñación y con una sonrisa zorruna le lanzó por su presa.

Estaban tumbados en la cama, desnudos y satisfechos, Naruto pasaba su mano acariciando el abultado vientre de su pareja

-tres meses más, solo tres meses más- murmuraba

-tu hijo nace en máximo dos meses, no tres-

-lo sé, pero necesitaras aproximadamente un mes para recuperarte de la cesárea y después, podre hacerte mío de todas las formas que imagino, porque pienso recuperar el tiempo perdido y con intereses- Un escalofrío recorría la espina dorsal del doncel ante tan placentera promesa.

Sasuke rebuscaba en los cajones de su cómoda, no tenía un alhajero porque no poseía joyas, solo una y extremadamente valiosa y ahora no la encontraba, con frustración cerró el cajón

-¿Qué buscas? Hasta en el piso de abajo se oyen los cajones-

-mi alianza, no recuerdo donde la puse ¡no puedo haberla perdido!-

-tranquilo, ahora te ayudo-

Después de buscar por toda la recamara Sasuke se resignar a no encontrar su anillo, cuando se fue a la cocina Naruto observó el cuarto revuelto y su mano desnuda, el también había perdido su alianza. Esa misma noche, con su esposo apoyado en su pecho se le ocurrió una idea, sería un poco difícil y le llevaría algo de tiempo pero valdría la pena –esta vez hare las cosas bien- se dijo

-no entiendo porque tu interés de hacer turismo, como tú no eres el que esta embarazado de ocho meses y medio no te importa-

-no seas quejica, este lugar es hermoso-

-no niego que el templo Chou-ji es muy bello, pero pudimos haber venido con los niños-

-es que hay algo que quiero hacer-

-¿qué?-

Naruto se inclino para sujetar una de sus agujetas, en esa posición tomo las manos de Sasuke y habló:

-quiero que renovemos nuestros votos matrimoniales- acto seguido saco un sencillo anillo de compromiso

-claro que si- acepto un emocionado Sasuke

-en ese caso entremos, que ya nos esperan-

-¿ahora?-

-si ahora, pero haremos las cosas bien-

-¿a qué te refieres con hacer las cosas bien?-

-a que esta vez entregaré a mi hijo al hombre que ama- una profunda voz contesto, Sasuke se giró y contempló al hombre que se acercaba

-¡papá!- exclamo impactado. El mayor llegó hasta él y lo abrazó

-yo los espero adentro- anunció Naruto para darles privacidad

-Hijo, cometí muchos errores como padre, el mayor fue obligarte a decidir entre el amor de un hombre y la familia; cuanto te marchaste me tomó mucho tiempo reconocer que ya eras todo un doncel. Naruto es un buen hombre que en lugar de apartarme de ti, me pidió que viniera y compartiera contigo este momento. Te podría decir mucho y a la vez nada pero de corazón te pido disculpas por- fue interrumpido

-No papá, no tienes porque disculparte. Yo no te guardo rencor y que estés aquí me hace muy feliz- dijo abrazando al hombre

Fugaku compartió el gesto y pasado unos minutos se separaron

-ahora ¿me dejas entregarle a un hombre que te ama y que solamente busca tu felicidad?

-¡sí!-

Entraron y Sasuke se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrar a su mamá y su hermano, al igual que a los padres de Naruto. Con la mirada que le dedico su esposo supo que él lo había preparado todo, sintió que lo amaba todavía más. Frente al sacerdote la ceremonia inició.

-muchas felicidades- exclamaban todos entre abrazos y risas

-oye Naruto, ¿podríamos ir a un lugar más privado? Tengo unas cuantas amenazas que decirte- dijo muy serio

-Itachi, por si no lo recuerdas tú ya me amenazaste-

-sí pero he practicado con los años, además creo que te golpearé-

-no quiero una pelea por favor, lo que menos necesito es a dos machos posesivos comportándose como animales- reprendió Sasuke

-así se controla a los hombres cariño- alagó Kushina

-¿Por qué no mejor vamos al restaurante?- intervino Minato

-¿Qué restaurante, papá?-

-organizamos una pequeña comida por su boda- dijo sonriente

-muchas gracias, Minato-

-de nada Sasuke, en realidad lo planeamos entre los cuatro-

Sasuke sonrió complacido hasta que un dolor punzante lo atravesó

-¡au!- exclamo, la queja fue percibida por todos

-hijo, ¿estás bien?- inquirió una preocupada Mikoto

-si mamá, no es nada… ¡au!- exclamo de nuevo –creo que el bebé ya quiere nacer- una nueva contracción lo asaltó

Rápidamente Naruto lo tomo en brazos y lo colocó en su automóvil

-nos vemos en el hospital- fue lo último que hizo antes de partir

Las familias Uchiha y Uzumaki esperan a que concluyera la cesárea

-señor Namikaze- llamo una doctora con ropa de cirugía

-¿sí?- inmediatamente se puso de pie -¿está todo bien?- se angustió

-el bebé está bien, pero tengo que informarle algo sobre su esposo. En medio de la cirugía hemos detectado severos daños en su matriz, tal vez consecuencia de su primer embarazo, otro podría ser letal además de que podría desarrollar cáncer u otro tipo de complicaciones por lo que lo más recomendable es extraerla-

-esa decisión debe tomarla Sasuke-

-por el momento él no puede hacerlo, al ser usted su esposo es el que tiene que decidir. Sé que es una decisión difícil pero piense que es lo mejor a largo plazo; veo que aquí esta su familia, tal vez deba consultarlo con ellos. Yo tengo que volver al quirófano pero una enfermera vendrá en unos minutos para que dé su consentimiento-

Un apesumbrado Naruto se dejo caer junto a su madre, nadie habló

-¿a qué se refería con eso del primer embarazo?- inquirió Fugaku, todos los mayores se miraron entre sí

-cuando me fui hace cinco años Sasuke estaba embarazado, por un accidente el bebé nació antes pero solo vivió un par de horas- resumió el Namikaze menor

-no- susurró el Uchiha mayor

-fue una época muy difícil para Sasuke, lloraba todo el tiempo, no salía de la cama y casi no comía, temíamos perderlo a él también- dijo con pesar la pelirroja

-¿ustedes lo sabían?- dijo extrañado

-sí, después de tu desaparición nos ocupamos de Sasuke pero después de esa tragedia, lo llevamos con nosotros. Estuvo en nuestra casa durante casi un año- respondió Minato

-¿Por qué no pareces extrañada Mikoto?- dijo su esposo

-tú sabías que yo mantuve el contacto con mi hijo, cuando Kushina me relato lo sucedido tome el primer avión que pude para estar con él-

-nunca me imagine ver a mi ototo tan destrozado, estaba irreconocible. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por aliviar su dolor-

-¿cómo pude dejar pasar a mi hijo por esto solo?- se recriminó mentalmente Fugaku, en aquellos años no podía escuchar el nombre de su hijo menor sin enfurecerse, su esposa y su primogénito tenían razón al decirle que no fuera tan orgulloso y obstinado; tal vez no hubiera podido cambiar ese terrible suceso pero debía estar ahí para consolarlo.

-¿qué voy a hacer?- se preguntó Naruto

-deberías autorizar el procedimiento – habló Mikoto –sé que es difícil pero es mejor solucionar la situación antes de que se torne difícil, ahora tienen un hijo que cuidar y Sasuke comprenderá porque lo hiciste-

El rubio miro a su madre y asintió, unos minutos más tarde apareció la enfermera con el documento, lo leyó cuidadosamente y lo firmó. Antes de retirarse la mujer le dijo algo que lo emociono

-¡hay que ir a los cuneros!- exclamo radiante de felicidad

Dolor, en ese momento solo sentía dolor; lentamente abrió sus ojos y los objetos fueron tomando forma, a su lado estaba su esposo esperando a que despertara

-no recordara que doliera tanto- murmuró, lentamente intento incorporarse con la ayuda del rubio –despacio- le dijo

-hay algo que debo decirte- inició

-¿el bebé está bien?- pregunto inmediatamente

-sí, el bebé está perfecto; es otra cosa. Escucha, durante la cirugía encontraron algunos problemas en tu matriz y la doctora me pidió autorización para retirarla, sé que es una decisión que tu debiste haber tomado pero tu madre y la mía me aconsejaron que era lo mejor, más adelante tu vida podría estar en riesgo por lo que acepte-

La habitación se quedo en silencio por unos angustiosos segundos

-sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención y si era lo mejor, lo entiendo. Ahora tenemos un hijo y no podemos permitirnos faltarle- concluyó con una leve sonrisa

-te tengo una sorpresa, aunque el sorprendido también fui yo cuando me dijeron- comento enigmático

-¿qué?-

Antes de que pudiera hablar la puerta se abrió y dejando entrar a una enfermera con un carrito de bebés

-qué bueno que despertaste, hay ciertas personitas que desean conocer a su papi-

-¿ciertas?- pensó extrañado, cuando la enfermera se acercó más pudo observar dos pequeños bebés durmiendo, uno envuelto en una manta azul y el otro en una rosa, impactado fijo la vista en su esposo

-¡tenemos mellizos!-

-¿pero cómo?-

-la doctora Shizune me explico que en las inseminaciones artificiales se implantan más de un ovulo fertilizado para aumentar las posibilidades de concepción, en tu caso dos se desarrollaron. También dijo que el cuerpo del niño tapo completamente el de la niña y que sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo, por eso no se vio en las ecografías ¿estás feliz?-

-este es un maravilloso regalo de la vida Naruto, ¡dos hijos!- algunas lagrimas rebeldes resbalaban por sus mejillas cuando los recién nacidos fueron colocados en sus brazos

-el regalo me lo has dado tu mi amor con este hermoso milagro de concepción- declaró Naruto mientras se situaba junto a su esposo y contemplaban a sus hijos.

**Epílogo**

Pasó su vista por el patio trasero de su casa, contemplo la decoración con globos y la larga mesa al centro, ese era un día muy especial: el primer cumpleaños de sus bebés, una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios

-¡ototo! ¡Ya llegamos!- los gritos de su hermano mayor hicieron que frunciera el seño, a paso rápido acudió a la puerta para encontrarse con sus padres. Se saludaron con besos y abrazos y se dirigieron al jardín, ahí los pequeños jugaban en un corral.

Los abuelos Uchiha los tomaron en brazos, Fugaku sostuvo a su nieta Hikari, una niña de piel nívea, cabello azabache y ojos azules, que llevaba un lindo vestido lila; por su parte Mikoto cargó al niño, menor que su hermana por dos minutos y que poseía un intenso cabello rojo y ojos negros, su piel era acanelada, portaba unos overol de mezclilla y una camisa verde. Habían nacido el mismo día pero eran muy diferentes

-¿y Naruto?- pregunto su padre al no ver al esposo de su hijo

-fue a buscar los pasteles, hubo un problema en la tienda y no pudieron traerlos-

-¡oh sí!- exclamo Itachi –llevo todo una semana saboreando pastel-

-¿y tus suegros?- hablo la morena

-llegaron anoche, Naruto va a pasarlos a buscar de regreso-

Continuaron charlando hasta que el resto de la familia llegó, se saludaron y mientras Naruto colocaba los pasteles en la mesa los Namikaze cargaban a sus nietos; con todo listo la fiesta comenzó

-¿y ya planeaste la gira?- pregunto Fugaku mientras comían solo los adultos, los bebés se encontraban jugando con los muchos regalos que habían recibido

-sí, empezara en Tokio y finalizará en Kioto, así podremos estar unos días extras en ambas ciudades-

-me parece bien- apoyo Minato

El último año había sido muy bueno, con el nacimiento de sus hijos Sasuke escribía como nunca y ahora una importante editorial estaba por imprimir su primer libro de cuentos infantiles, por lo que para promocionar el libro la editorial había planeado una gira por diversas ciudades, su única condición para aceptar es que su esposo e hijo fueran con él.

Con la noticia sus padres, biológicos y políticos, habían armado una pequeña discusión sobre cuando los visitarían y cuento tiempo se quedarían, para evitar conflictos decidieron que iniciaban con los Uchiha y terminaban con los Namikaze, así podrían estar un tiempo con ellos.

Naruto actualmente era desarrollador de páginas web, le gustaba y sobretodo podía trabajar desde casa, ocasionalmente tenía que viajar a las ciudades donde estaba sus clientes pero solo era un unos días, él no quería separarse de su familia.

Apoyado en el marco de la puerta observó a sus hijos dormir en sus cunas, no podía sentirse más feliz. Los brazos de su esposo le rodearon la cintura para abrazarlo desde atrás

-feliz aniversario- susurró el rubio en su oído haciéndolo sonreír.

Ese día también era su aniversario, los mayores les propusieron cuidar a los bebés para que pudieran salir a celebrar pero ellos rechazaron la oferta, pues consideraban que no había mayor celebración que estar juntos rodeadas de las personas que amaban

-te tengo un regalo- hablo nuevamente Naruto, en su mano traía una cajita rectangular de color azul oscuro con un pequeño moño plateado, el azabache sujeto el obsequio y alzo la tapa hallando un hermoso bolígrafo morado con detalles en plata, en la parte superior tenía grabado su nombre y el de sus hijos

-¡gracias Naruto, es hermoso!- dijo alegre después de girarse en el agarre, se acercó al rostro del ojiazul y se besaron con profundo amor

-pensé que lo necesitarías para firmar libros-

-me encanto, y yo también te tengo un regalo- dijo con tono seductor y guío las manos morenas hacia su trasero -¿quieres desenvolverlo? Te llevaras una sorpresa- un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Naruto y sintió una punzada en su entrepierna, ya que él sabía que a su doncel le gustaba llevar ropa interior provocadora y por su puesto le encantaba.

-te amo, Sasuke- le dijo al entrar al dormitorio principal

-yo también te amo Naruto- confesó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Fin

Gracias por leer ¿algún comentario?

Nos vemos en otra historia

P.D: No se qué pasa con mis títulos.


End file.
